codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
List of companies involved in Code Lyoko
This is a list of companies who were involved in Code Lyoko. Many companies were involved in the Code Lyoko franchise, with the two shows, books, games, toys, distribution, and miscellaneous merchandise. Some of these companies are significant enough to warrant their own articles. Some are more minor. This article attempt to list all of both of these groups. Companies with their own articles * Antefilms * Moonscoop * France Télévisions * Megamax * Kabillion * Atlantyca * The Game Factory * Norimage * Splash Entertainment Funimation Funimation is a media import and localization company that operates out of Texas. The company got its start dubbing the Dragon Ball franchise for Cartoon Network. It primarily makes money by importing Japanese media "and occasional French shows", and selling "and translating" the media for the English market. Funimation was responsible for releasing some of the early Code Lyoko DVDs, such as "Movies, Music, and Mayhem", and other collectible DVDs which are now hard to find. Funimation is a subsidiary of Navarre Corporation, and is one of the largest companies of its kind. * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Funimation * http://www.funimation.com/ * https://twitter.com/FUNimation * http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Creator/Funimation Canal J Canal J is a French children's TV network. Canal J is a subsidiary of the Lagardère Group. Canal J was one of the two original broadcasters of Code Lyoko, the other being France 3. It was the second French channel to carry Code Lyoko Evolution, following France 4. Canal J also created Code Lyoko's Galaxy, Aelita's Battle, and Odd's Battle. The channel is famous worldwide as both an initial broadcaster and an importer of many childrens' shows, such as Team Galaxy, Martin Mystery, Sonic Boom, Skyland, and Sailor Moon Crystal. The channel frequently cobroadcasts with Cartoon Network. Like France Télévisions, the channel is available on TNT, France's national cable and satellite provider. * http://www.canalj.fr/ * https://www.youtube.com/user/canalj * https://twitter.com/canalj Cartoon Network Cartoon Network was the first international broadcaster of Code Lyoko. CN performed the initial airing of Code Lyoko for the US market within a few weeks of broadcast of the French dub in France. Cartoon Network chose to not license Code Lyoko Evolution, because the network has had bad experiences in the past with live action shows, such as Tower Prep and Unnatural History, which both had bad ratings and were canceled after a single season. Cartoon Network also chose to not air the latter half of Season 4, angering a lot of the fanbase. Despite this, and giving Code Lyoko bad timeslots in many cases, Code Lyoko managed to get the third highest nielsen ratings on the network, as of 2006. Cartoon Network was started on October 1st, 1992 by Turner Broadcasting, so that the company could make money off of its animation assets. The channel's first show was the Bugs Bunny short Rhapsody Rabbit. The channel was the initial broadcaster of many popular and critically acclaimed shows in the 90s and early 2000s, such as Dexter's Laboratory, Edd Ed n Eddy, Teen Titans, and the Powerpuff Girls. In 1997, the channel launched Toonami, which was a major introduction of Anime into the US market. In 2000, the channel launched Boomerang, as a dumping ground for canceled and old shows to still make money. Later, in 2004, the channel launched Miguzi, a programming block which carried both Code Lyoko and Totally Spies, two high-performing Franime. Code Lyoko was removed from the Miguzi block for a worse timeslot, but survived the cancelation of the timeslot itself. Code Lyoko continued to be broadcasted until 2007. Initially, the channel was a rebroadcaster of the Hanna-Barbera cartoons, but diversified in 2002 with a code-share channel, "Adult Swim", a channel dedicated to animation for people in their 20s and teens. * http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/ * https://twitter.com/cartoonnetwork * https://www.youtube.com/user/cartoonnetwork * https://www.facebook.com/CartoonNetwork * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cartoon_Network Universal Studios Universal Studios is an American media conglomerate. Universal Studios' involvement in Code Lyoko was manufacturing and distributing the Code Lyoko DVDs for the French domestic market. Universal Studios is a subsidiary of NBCUniversal, which is in chain a subsidiary of Comcast, a company which is scum. It is one of the 4 oldest film companies in existence. The bulk of the company's income comes from movies, though it also makes money from TV shows, a theme park chain, and acting as an international distributor. * http://www.universalstudios.com "mute your speakers" * https://twitter.com/UniStudios * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Universal_Studios Beyond Home Entertainment Beyond Home Entertainment is an Australian/New Zealand media import company. Its main involvement with Code Lyoko was releasing the Region 4 DVDs of the first season. They are a subsidiary of Beyond International. The company runs on a hybrid of original programming and DVD imports. The company is most famous for making the TV shows "Mythbusters" and "Monster Bug Wars". It's also famous for importing the Pokemon, Daria, and Smurfs franchises into Australia. * https://www.facebook.com/BeyondHomeEntertainment * http://smurfs.wikia.com/wiki/Beyond_Home_Entertainment * https://www.beyondhe.com.au/ * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magna_Home_Entertainment * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beyond_Television_Productions * https://twitter.com/BeyondHomeEnt Dargaud/Mediatoon Distribution Dargaud is a French media franchising company which specializes in comic books for the French and Belgian markets. It is headquartered in Paris. After the French arm of Moonscoop fell into bankruptcy, and the Moonscoop group performed an economic fruitfly, the rights to Code Lyoko fell under the control of Darguard, who sent it to their subsidiary, Mediatoon Distribution. Mediatoon, a subsidiary of Dargaud specializing in television works, have created 3 YouTube Channels where you can watch Code Lyoko for free in French, English and Spanish. They upload a new episode almost every week. Mediatoon doubles as a media import company, and has helped import Naruto and Fairy Tail to France. Dargaud was founded by Georges Dargaud in April of 1936. At the time, it specialized in minor comics. In 1948, they started "Line", a magazine for women. In 1989, Dargaud was purchased by Média-Participations, after the founder retired. Today, Dargaud is run as Groupe Dargaud, which encompasses around 15 secondary publishers. It is most famous for the Tintin franchise, and for making the Garfield show. In 2008, they founded Mediatoon as a subsidiary; and in 2014, purchased the French arm of Moonscoop. Dargaud has been involved in several intellectual property disputes. * http://www.dargaud.com/ * http://www.mediatoon.com/ * http://www.mediatoon-distribution.com/en/catalog/186/code-lyoko/ * http://www.mediatoon-distribution.com/en/catalog/187/code-lyoko-evolution/ * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dargaud * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dargaud * https://twitter.com/EditionsDargaud * https://twitter.com/MEDIATOON_Live * https://www.facebook.com/editions.dargaud Jetix / Disney / Toon Disney / Disney XD Jetix was an international programming block and channel which was one of the main broadcasters of Code Lyoko. It was responsible for broadcasting Code Lyoko in Brazil, Argentina, Japan, Mexico "a role shared with Cartoon Network", and the Netherlands. It specialized in adventure and action based shows. It was a cooperative project between Fox, Disney, and some shell companies. In 2009 and 2010, the Jetix brand was retired, and folded into the Disney and Disney XD brands. Additionally, Jetix was responsible for creating Perdus dans Lyokô and Treinamento Anti-ZENA. Code Lyoko also aired on Disney Channel Italy, along with several other broadcasters. There's a complicated history here. Jetix started as a set of secondary European properties owned by Fox in Europe, which were partially purchased by ABC during Disney's purchase of ABC. Throughout 2004, Jetix became a consolidated brand which aired as channel blocks, independent channels, and code shares in various countries, spreading world wide. Most of these were with Toon Disney and Disney Channel. In 2008, Disney initiated a buyout, taking over the brand officially. From there, a new channel was launched: Disney XD, which was formed as a merger of Jetix and Toon Disney, even though they were already the same channel in most cases. The new Disney XD shared most of the old programming, though new items shifted into the lineup after the first few years. Disney Channel itself is a property of the Walt Disney company, one of the oldest entertainment companies in existence. Disney's contribution to the Code Lyoko franchise was airing the show in Italy, along with owning Jetix during its broadcasts of Code Lyoko. Disney is the second largest media company in the world, second only to Comcast. The company's history traces back to the silent film era in 1923, when it worked in animation. Over the years with some losses, it developed some properties such as Mickey Mouse, which remains its flagship character. They then launched the first cel-animated feature length film:: "Snow White And The Seven Dwarves". Then in the 40s, the US and Canada were both in World War 2, and much of the company was drafted. Cut off from the foreign market which was the majority of their revenue, and stuck in a command economy, they broke into the propaganda film industry. After the war ended, Disney had a brief experimental phase with a few films such as "Song Of The South", a film which blended live action and Animation, often in the same shots; but is now disavowed by the company for being racist. From there till 1966, Disney's film empire grew, culminating in the death of the company's co-founder, Walt Disney. From there, the company diversified into theme parks, though revenue from the art itself was declining, primarily due to the creation of a competitor from their previous employees: Don Bluth Productions. After a few awkward years with at least one corporate coup, the studio released "Who Framed Roger Rabbit", which reused "Song Of The South"'s techniques and "The Little Mermaid", resulting in an era now known as "The Disney Revival". This was the era in which Disney Channel launched. In 1994, Disney purchased ABC broadcasting, and launched a cruise line a few years later. After another coup, Disney started acquiring other media companies, including Pixar, Lucasworks, Marvel, Maker Studios, and Blip. Blip was later shut down. * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jetix * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_XD * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_Channel * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toon_Disney * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Walt_Disney_Company ITV ITV is a British TV broadcasting company. ITV's contribution to the Code Lyoko franchise was being a broadcaster. Between the core ITV brand, and its various aliases, ITV broadcasted Code Lyoko to Ireland, Northern Ireland, Scotland, Wales, England, the Isle of Man, and the Channel Islands. ITV broadcasted Code Lyoko on the channels ITV4 and CITV. CITV, Children's ITV, was originally a codeshare secondary channel of ITV4. Later, CITV became an independent channel. Amazon/CreateSpace CreateSpace is a subsidiary of Amazon. CreateSpace's primary contribution to the Code Lyoko franchises was manufacturing the Basic DVDs of the first 4 seasons for the English language market. It's basically an independent publishing company where small media producers can have books, DVDs, CDs, etc; published, and the media producers can sell them. * https://www.createspace.com/ * https://www.amazon.com Warner Brothers Warner Brothers is an American media conglomerate. It has made several contributions to the Code Lyoko franchise. Warner Brothers owns Turner Entertainment, the parent company of Cartoon Network. Warner Brothers owns Warner Brothers studios, DC entertainment, Flagship entertainment, Castle Rock Entertainment, New Line Cinema, and various assets which are listed under Time Warner for tax purposes. Warner Brothers is owned by Time Warner, another media conglomerate, which is most famous for owning Time Magazine and being an overpriced and low quality network services provider. France Cartes France Cartes is a company that publishes card games and board games for the french market. France Cartes' main contribution to the Code Lyoko franchise was their collaboration with Moonscoop to create the Code Lyoko Card Game. France Cartes is operated in Saint-Max, France. France Cartes was formed by merging "La Ducale" and "Grimaud" in 1962. The resulting conglomerate was renamed France Cartes in 1986. In July 2014, France Cartes was taken over by the Belgian group "Cartamundi". They have several subsidiaries and brands: "Ducale", "Grimaud", "Vauchier Playbox", "France Cartes Héron", "France Cartes Bordeaux", "SMIR", "Tourcoing", "Schmidt France", "RC Créations", "Pau", "Zavico", "Dusserre", "Jeujura", and "Vilac". Their flagship products are "Cambio", generic playing card decks, "Yami, Max Gerchambeau", "Routes du monde", and "Force Attax". * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/France_Cartes * http://www.france-cartes.com/ France Animation France Animation was a company Antefilms aquired. The two merged to create Moonscoop. France Animation was founded in 1984. France Animation was sold to Antefilms in 2003 by Wanadoo, a subsidiary of the Orange company; and has since been rebranded. Some noteworthy employees of France Animation include Olivier Poirette and Alain Serluppus. * http://www.animationmagazine.net/tv/antefilms-acquires-france-animation/ Spacetoon Spacetoon is a cluster of animation and shopping channels that operate in the Arabic language markets, Indonesia, India by license, and formerly South Korea. Spacetoon's contribution to the Code Lyoko franchise was being the initial broadcaster of Code Lyoko to the Indonesian market. Spacetoon started in Dubai and branched into Indonesia and South Korea before the 2008 economic recession. It was also licensed in India, but Spacetoon India is basically a separate company. In the Arabic markets, Spacetoon created several secondary channels: Spacetoon English, Spacetoon Radio, and Space Power TV. After the recession, Spacetoon Korea failed. Spacetoon English, Spacetoon Radio, and Space Power TV were all forced to shut down in the Arabic language market, with only the original Spacetoon surviving in that market. Spacetoon Indonesia sold its OTA broadcasting channel to NET., a new generic broadcaster. NET. also gained secondary rights to broadcast Code Lyoko in the Indonesian market. This created a similar situation to France Television and Canal J in France. After this, Spacetoon Indonesia became a cable/satellite only provider in Indonesia. From here, Spacetoon Indonesia launched Spacetoon 2, Spacetoon Plus, and Spacetoon 3. Spacetoon 3 lasted less than a year. Due to financial problems, the Spacetoon company was forced to diversify from children's content to also include home shopping. Spacetoon 2 was rebranded as Space Shopping. * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spacetoon * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spacetoon_Plus * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spacetoon * https://www.spacetoon.id/ * http://spacetoon.com/ NET. NET. is the other broadcaster of Code Lyoko for the Indonesian market. NET. launched after Spacetoon stopped terrestrial broadcasting. NET. is a generic channel owned by the Indika Group that broadcasts children's entertainment, sports, music shows, and news. * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NET. Bandai Bandai Co., Ltd. (株式会社バンダイ Kabushiki-gaisha Bandai) is a Japanese toy company. They manufactured the Code Lyoko toy line and held the exclusive toy manufacturing rights for some time. It's unknown if they currently hold these rights. * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bandai Sianco Sianco Cyfyngedig is an apparently defunct broadcaster of Welsh language media. It was part of Teledwyr Annibynnol Cymru (TAC, Welsh Independent Producers) and the Producers Alliance for Cinema and Television (PACT). Sianco took commissions from several major British Television networks including BBC, ITV, and S4C. It specialized in youth and child’s programming, along with factual and documentaries. Most of these programs were broadcast in the Welsh language. In 2005, Sianco was commissioned by S4C to dub season 1 of Code Lyoko into Welsh. The episodes were aired in the Spring-Summer period of 2006. Category:Company Category:Lists Category:Broadcasters